Bonding the Blaine and Artie Way One shot
by Spirit of the Wolf Reborn
Summary: Blaine and Artie are having some one on one time but Kurt overhears...   Obviously I have no claims to these characters or glee


**Bonding the Blaine and Artie way!**

"So hows this?"

"You need to do it a little harder... That's it... very good..." Came the voices from inside the practice room. Kurt had gone searching for his boyfriend after chemistry though he was surprised to hear such comments floating out over the air. Slowly he shut the door over once more, the laughter happening inside the room suggesting that thus far they had not noticed the intruder. Biting down on his lower lip, Kurt sighed silently, that wave of uncertainty trembling through his body. He was sure that was Blaine's voice... and Artie? He listened avidly, ear pressed up against the cool wood.

"So... do I just keep doing this? I mean... I haven't ever done this before." Blaine responded, a hint of nervousness in his voice as he awaited further instructions.

"Man, you are a complete virgin to this aren't you?" A sigh of amusement escaped the brunettes lips. "Here, let me show you how it is done. Now nice and slowly, you put your hand here... Caress it don't grip it like a vice all right? Stroke it, you want to charm it into doing what you want remember." A soft sound of understanding fell from Blaine's lips.

"Now how does that feel?" Artie queried airily, eyes sliding down to where the others hands were stroking, following the others movements with keen interest.

"It feels really good... Like part of my body... God I can't believe I am doing this..." He spoke in a hushed, secretive tone. "What if someone walks in? I mean back at Dalton I could have got away with this but..."

Artie intercepted the others conversation quickly, shaking his head. "Nah... I mean, even if someone did it wouldn't be the first time anyone in the Glee club has done this. Me and Brittany did it in the courtyard once with loads of people. You just need to get the hang of it and let your inhibitions go, trust your instincts cause they will naturally know what to do... Yeah like that. Soon you might be as good as me." Came the cocky overtone.

"I don't know how you do this every day... its so hard." Blaine almost whined, licking his lips in concentration and causing Artie to burst into laughter.

"Elbow grease Blaine, its a great arm work out... Besides it feels so good and look at my muscles, the ladies love a man who is good with his hands and I have all the equipment. Now enough of the warm ups, keep the rhythm I taught you and show me what you've got." The brazen brunette demanded.

"Whatever you say Mr Abrams. Prepare for your best student yet."

There was light sounds of movement in the room and a grunt sounding softly from Blaine followed minuteslater by "Oh crap, Artie I think I am gonna!-"

"WAIT WAIT WAIT! Blaine not yet, its too soon!" Artie protested but with was with a light yell that a deafening crash could be heard echoing down the hallway outside and turning several heads in Kurt's direction.

Kurt over the minutes he had been listening had slowly felt his heart drop into the pit of his stomach, causing that rancid , vile bile to rise in his throat and his cheeks to turn pallid in colour. Still, it was that hurt that had transpired into pure anger and it was with the intention of screaming his head off at his supposed boyfriend and good friend that he flung open the practice room door and stepped past the threshold. The sight that met him both perplexed and intrigued him though.

There on the tiled floor lay Artie, pigeon legged and looking rather bemused whilst Blaine was flat on top of the rapper, looking red faced and sweaty from exertion but never the less laughing his head off at something or other. Not far away were two upturned wheelchairs, the wheels still spinning rapidly even as Artie gave a groan beneath the other male.

"Blaine, dude, I think you are crushing my coccyx and chest man. Get off me." He complained, using one hand to rub his hip whilst Kurt just gaped agog at the scene. Artie was the first of the two that seemed to notice the young senior clutching onto his books for dear life and he gave Blaine the heads up in the form of a pointed nod.

"Kurt?" Blaine said, stiffly rolling himself off the other male and wincing softly. "Artie told me everyone had learned how to live in a wheelchair for a week. I was going to learn too, be a better part of the team hopefully and do a duet with him but...I think that will be the first and last time I ever try to pop a wheelie in that thing... Too dangerous. I think I will stick to my feet."

Artie held up a hand in pained agreement. "Word!"


End file.
